1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to methods for generating HDR (High Dynamic Range) images and apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
HDR (High Dynamic Range) images can show a greater range of luminance levels captured in real-world scenes, from direct sunlight to a faint nebula. It is often achieved by capturing and then combining different exposures of the same subject matter. Non-HDR cameras take photographs with a limited exposure range, resulting in the loss of detail in saturate or dark areas. HDRM (High Dynamic Range Merging) compensates for this loss of detail by capturing multiple photographs at different exposure levels and combining them to produce a photograph representative of a broader tonal range. However, the HDR merging takes a lot of time. Thus, methods for generating HDR images and apparatuses using the same are introduced to reduce the time required for merging.